


All of the Above

by fabulous_secretpower



Series: Adventures in Dreamland (NCT Dream Smut Series) [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-18
Updated: 2017-11-18
Packaged: 2019-02-03 20:42:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12755832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fabulous_secretpower/pseuds/fabulous_secretpower
Summary: Donghyuck really needs to be quiet. Mark is a fucking tease





	All of the Above

“F-fuck,” Donghyuck moaned out, covering his face with his pillow, desperately trying to keep quiet.  The tongue currently swirling around his rock hard cock was killing him.  It just felt so fucking good.  He had to keep his volume down; if his parents heard him, well… it would be more trouble than it was worth.  But jesus fuck, he couldn’t help himself, “God damn it Mark,”

 

“Like that babe?” Mark said with his signature cocky smirk, taking a short break from sucking Donghyuck’s soul out of his body just to tease him, before liking a long stripe up the underside of his thick cock.

 

“Fuck yes,” Donghyuck’s eyes rolled back momentarily when Mark started teasing the slit, “Can I have a finger? Just one, I need to cum baby,”

 

“Why do we need to rush this?” Mark asked before deepthroating Donghyuck’s perfect dick.  He came back up for air after hearing Donghyuck’s breathy, broken moan, and continued, “Aren’t you having fun?”

 

“Oh god fuck.  Of course I am baby, you know I am… I’m just, a little nervous,” Donghyuck admitted, “If I moan too loud my parents will hear and come rushing up here, but if we go too long without them hearing anything, they’ll get suspicious and come up here anyway,”

 

“Yeah, you’re right,” Mark sighed, popping open the bottle of lube he’d brought with him and coating his fingers with it, “I’ll make you cum for now.  But promise me that we’ll get to take it slow next time,”

 

“I promise- ah fuck!” Donghyuck’s breath hitched and his toes curled the second Mark’s fingers entered his tight hole.  He pulled the pillow back over his face as Mark started pounding his ass, still sucking harshly on his engorged cock.  Tears were collecting in Donghyuck’s eyes as his boyfriend continued giving him the best pleasure of his life, “Oh fuck fuck fuck! Mark, baby I’m gonna cum!”

 

“Good, cum for me Hyuck,”

 

Donghyuck bit down hard on the pillow, tangling his fingers in Mark’s hair as his orgasm hit him, filling the older boy’s mouth with his bittersweet cum.

 

“Oh my gosh,” Donghyuck finally removed the pillow from over his face, “That was…”

 

“Amazing? Wonderful? Perfect? All of the above?” Mark chuckled softly before licking the remnants of Donghyuck’s orgasm from his lips.  Donghyuck playfully shoved him before pulling him into a kiss.

 

“Yeah, all of the above,”

 

…

 

“Oh my god”

 

The scent of strawberry lube was strong in the air, mixing with the sounds of harsh skin on skin as Mark plowed into Donghyuck with extreme purpose.  Sweat dripped down his defined abs while he bit his lower lip in concentration, squeezing Donghyuck’s perfect ass with every thrust.

 

“Oh fuck! Fuck me Mark!” Donghyuck’s cries of pleasure were only partially muffled by his face being shoved into his mattress.  Not that it mattered; his parents were thankfully out of the house for an entire weekend, so he could finally be as vocal as he wanted.

 

“You like that don’t you Hyuck?” Mark smacked Donghyuck’s ass, earning a sharp cry from his slightly younger boyfriend.

 

“Fuck yes, I love it! Oh god, you’re so fucking _big_ ,”

 

Donghyuck’s skin felt like it was on fire, his nerve endings exploding with ecstasy.  His knuckles were white from gripping the sheets and the tears running down his face stained his pillow.  It had been too long since he was properly fucked, and Mark was giving it to him better than ever before.

 

“Turn over for me Hyuck,” Mark’s voice was low and commanding, sending shivers up Donghyuck’s spine from the sensuality of it alone.  Donghyuck did as he was told, lying on his back and allowing Mark to hoist one of his legs over his shoulder, tenderly kissing his thick inner thighs, “Remind me to eat this pretty ass before its covered with lube next time,”

 

“Mark please, I need your cock,”

 

“Alright, someone’s impatient,”

 

“Impatient? We’ve been at this for over an hour! My dick is leaking all over the place!”

 

Mark smirked.

 

“Okay baby boy,”

 

Mark lined his long cock up with Donghyuck’s eagerly clenching hole, pushing inside in one easy thrust that had Donghyuck seeing stars.  Mark was long enough to reach spots Hyuck didn’t even know he had, especially at the current angle.

 

“Oh my god FUCK!” Donghyuck practically shrieked, desperately trying to cling on to Mark’s hips as they drilled into him.  Mark was completely focused on bringing Hyuck to his peak; sweat formed on his brow as he narrowed his eyes on the place where their bodies met.

 

“You gonna cum for me?”

 

“Fuuuuck yes!”

 

“Do it,”

 

With that, Donghyuck was pushed over the edge.  He gripped his leaking cock and pumped furiously, crying out in ecstasy when he painted Mark’s abs with his release.  Mark continued his assault on Donghyuck’s tightness until his rhythm started to falter a bit.  Without warning he pulled out, spraying Donghyuck’s tanned skin with ropes of white cum.

 

“Oh my god Mark,” Donghyuck was breathless as his boyfriend pulled him into a tender kiss, “I really fucking love you,”

 

“Trust me babe, I really love you too,”


End file.
